Wounded
by Misha1088
Summary: My take on Rain of Fire.


Title: Wounded

Name: Misha

E-mail:

Rating: PGish

Category: AtS S4

Content: A/C/C angst, A/C eventual romance.

Summary: My take on Rain of Fire

Spoilers: Everything up to AtS S4, the Rain of Fire.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't claim them.

Distribution: Want some? Get some. =D

Notes: My take on Angel going to check up on Cordelia and Conner post the confrontation with the beast. No Cordelia/Conner grossness.

Thanks/Dedication: My readers/commenters. Thanks for the support and the e-mails. =D

Feedback: Hell yeah.

Darkness. That's all he felt, all he saw around him except for the occasional red orange streak as fire lit the sky. A loud crash sounded as that rain of heat and brimstone hit some where near him. Too near, Angel realized. Some where in the depths of his pain ridden brain, he knew he should get up.

Flickers of ash scattered beside and over him and he coughed, turning on to his side. A groan of pain escaped his lips as pain shot through every fiber or his body, screaming at him to stay still. He sucked in a deep breath through gritted teeth, crying out as he forced his body into a sitting position, then into a standing one.

Cool, torn leather met the crumbling brick of the building he'd been thrown from. Angel leaned his body against the wall for leverage, panting as his weak legs struggled to hold his weight. He felt blood seeping from his right leg and knew his right shoulder was dislocated, both courtesy of his fall. He pushed that shoulder into the brick, applying harder pressure and twisting until it popped back in to place. His unneeded breath was still erratic.

With one final grunt of pain, Angel pushed away from the wall. His legs shook and he stumbled, but caught himself. The skin on his torso pulled with every step, the open wounds seeping and the scabbed ones cracking. His hand tentatively went to his neck, gently touching over the ripped flesh and dried blood, pulling away as fresh blood coated his fingertips.

He knew he was beaten. Badly. Mere inches from being ash. His only hope as he staggered back to his hotel was that Wesley and Gunn were better off than he was, as well as Lorne and Fred. He stopped, mind going to the two most important people in his life, both of which weren't a part of it anymore.

Angel turned in the opposite direction of his home, limping to the run down apartment complex. He'd check on the group soon. Right now, he needed to check on his once best friend, once love; and his son. The fire continued to rain down around him.

Cordelia stared out the window. The city was darker than normal. No bright sky scraper lights that were typical of Los Angeles shone tonight, courtesy of the chaos the Beast caused. A red hue lit the city as the fire rained down, everything else black, dead. Cordelia shivered.

She had a sinking feeling that something was very wrong. She hadn't had a vision since her return from the higher plane and she didn't know if she was grateful for that or not. She felt useless with no information to help her friends…her champion.

Cordelia's shoulders slumped as she thought of Angel. She missed being by his side, missed what they had. The night she had left him, telling him she no longer loved him, she had cried all night, unable to sleep, regretting her words.

She couldn't go back to him though. Not now. Cordelia no longer cared about Angelus's actions. She cringed, hating that she used that to distance herself from him. Their whole relationship had been based on her acceptance of whom and what he was. It was the only reason he let her get that close. The shocked, wounded look on his face and in his eyes still haunted her. If she wanted her distance, that jab of hurtful words definitely did the tick.

She cursed the conversation. Now, all she wanted to do was run to him and apologize, assuring him in any way she could that she loved him, all of him, regardless of his past; a past he had no control of. Cordelia couldn't do that though. What she said was harsh and there were certain lines you didn't cross and come back from. Those lines had all but been skipped over.

So here she sat, on the edge of the couch she slept on because she refused to share a bed with a confused, wanting teenager that she once thought of as her own child. She thought of her friends, hoping they were okay. And she thought of Angel, hoping he hadn't done anything overzealous and wasn't a pile of dust somewhere.

The thought of him gone and of them never having a chance to at least explore the option of a relationship made her heart throb, her hands hiding her face as she repressed her tears.

Conner watched Cordelia from his seat on his bed. He had tried to kiss her once since she got her memory back, and the horrified look on her face froze and bewildered him. She had cried all night when her and Angel had fought, something he didn't understand. Now, as he watched the emotions play over her face and eyes, saw the slump of her shoulders, her head in her hands, and smelled the salt of her tears, he knew there was only one place her mind could be.

"You're thinking of _[I]him[/I]_ aren't you?" Cordelia frowned, saddened by the angry tone and the hatred Conner held for a father who would do anything for him.

"Yes. I am. I'm worried."

"Angelus doesn't deserve your concern."

"No. But Angel does." She didn't even turn to him as she spoke and he gritted his teeth, frustrated with her loyalty to the demon

"He doesn't deserve your love." Cordelia faced him then and he stiffened at the fury in her eyes.

"Conner, you know nothing about Angel, okay? Just seventeen years of the lies Holtz told you after he kidnapped you and had Justine try to kill Wesley. He's not Angelus. Yes, the soul does make a difference. He's amazing and caring, strong and brave and loving. He'd do anything for us. He'd go to the end of the earth for you. He already has for me." She sighed, the spark in her eyes deflating as she turned back to the window. "He more than deserves my love Conner. I just don't deserve his."

Cordelia continued to stare outside, hiding within herself as Conner's stare bored into her. He didn't know what to say to her. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. He swallowed the lump in his throat, confused by his feelings for her and her now stated love for his father.

Conner opened his mouth to speak again, slamming it shut and jumping to his feet in a defensive stance as the door bust open. Cordelia jumped, turning to the noise. Angel rushed in, in a defensive state as well, relaxing with relief when he saw there was no threat in the room. Conner didn't relax. He glared at Angel, not happy with the interruption. He snarled at his father, even angrier as Cordelia stood and slowly approached the vampire.

"What are you doing here?" Angel glanced from Cordelia to Conner.

"I just wanted to make sure you guys are okay."

"We are. I can protect us. You can go." Cordelia sent a quieting glare Conner's way as she made her way to Angel. She spoke tentatively.

"We're okay. Thanks for checking up though."

"All right. I just had to be sure. I'll, um, I'll go now."

"No, An-"

"Good. Go."

"Conner," Cordy silenced him again, grasping Angel's wrist, gently turning him to face her. He flinched from her touch, but stayed. She frowned at his reaction, then more so as she took in his appearance from up close. "Oh God, Angel. What happened?"

"It's nothing."

"Nothing? You're all torn up."

"I'm fine, Cordelia. Really."

"No, you're not. Do you want me to patch you up?"

"No," his cold, quick reply made her purse her lips. Hurt registered in her eyes, matching his own. He was still hurt by her dismissal of his affections. "I'll take care of it myself when I get home." Her words replayed in his mind as he stared at her, like they did nearly every night since. _Are we in love?_ He had asked her. _We were_. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I just needed to know you're all right. I know you need your space. I'll go."

"Good idea," Conner agreed, satisfied when Angel again turned to leave.

"Angel, you're being ridiculous." Cordelia spoke, knowing she needed to show him how much she still did care about him, need him. They could get past this. If he was willing to give her the space she said she needed, then she could be the one to initiate getting them back to where they were. "You're one more stab wound away from dust. Come on."

This time she clutched his hand. He tensed, but couldn't pull away. The warm, familiar touch called to him. God, he missed her. She pulled him to the couch and he was too injured and exhausted to protest any further.

Conner's eyes narrowed as Angel flopped onto the couch, Cordelia leaning between his legs. He clenched his teeth, not happy that his father was here, and even less happy with the close proximity of the two. He said nothing though, knowing if he told Angel to go, the vampire would, and Cordelia would follow. He sat quietly, bristling.

Cordelia's fingers instinctively went to Angel's shirt, the familiarity of their old routine coming through until he stopped her, hurt apparent in his brown eyes. She bit her lower lip, hands dropping as she let him undo his shirt with a few grimaces.

"Should I get the scissors and just cut it off?"

"No. I got it." Even Conner couldn't hold back his gasp of shock, his face paling, as the two caught sight of the various gashes, burns and bruises adorning Angel's chest. Cordelia gawked at him, voice a whisper.

"Where do I start?" Angel turned his head to the left, exposing the deep stab wound at his neck.

"This one's kind of giving me the most problems." Cordelia's breath caught in her throat and for a moment, she couldn't speak. She took in a shaky breath, turning from Angel.

"Conner, can you get me some towels and a bowl of warm water please?" Conner blinked and then nodded, silently leaving the room, too in shock to protest. Cordelia returned her gaze to Angel, staring at him for a moment, before her eyes lowered to the ground. He heard the irregular hitch in her breathing.

"Cordelia?" He frowned when she didn't look up and he heard a muffled sob. "Cordy." Conner walked back, bowl and towels in hand, stopping in the hallway and waiting there, frozen by the tension in the room. He watched Cordelia lift her head, tears falling down her face.

Angel's hands automatically went to her, the need to comfort her outweighing any pain he may feel, his thumb wiping away her tears. Her hand came up to hold his and she sighed, loving the feeling of her fingers laced with his, leaning into his palm.

"What's wrong?" He asked her gently.

"I've seen you injured before Angel, plenty of times. But not like this. Never like this." Her voice cracked and his other hand moved to cup her face as well, his eyes boring into hers, the need to comfort her undeniable.

"I'm fine Cor." He told her in a soft, reassuring tone. "Nothing a couple days rest won't fix, okay?" She nodded, taking in a deep breath, the fingers of her free hand tracing the outer area of his neck wound.

"How are you still alive?"

"Heart's still in one piece."

"I thought if the neck was hit, you guys were ash."

"A little more severing is required. Also still in one piece." Her hand moved down to rest over his still heart.

"You sure it's still on one piece?" She asked softly, eyes not meeting his. He flinched away, those memories of her saying she no longer loved him worse than any injury he could imagine.

"I'll live." His voice was rough, all intentions to comfort her now gone.

"I'm sorry," she whispered sincerely. "I never meant to hurt you Angel," her eyes begged him to understand, her voice wavering. "I was just so confused, and scared, and…" she was crying again and that need to hold her, to sooth and caress came back so fast and strong he barely registered it as he pulled her into his embrace, hugging her to his chest, ignoring the tug of torn flesh.

He shushed her softly, large hands rubbing gently up and down her back as she cried into his bare shoulder.

"It's okay Cordy. None of that matters now."

"How can it not?"

"It just doesn't."

"How can you forgive me?" She asked, starting to calm.

"I don't know. After all these years, I guess it just comes naturally." She smiled into his shoulder and took a calming breath.

"God, I missed you," she said as she exhaled. He smiled, his hold on her tightening as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I missed you too. So much." They sat there for a moment, knowing there was still so much more to be said, but knowing it could wait.

"I'm probably bleeding on your shirt," he murmured, referring to the white t-shirt she wore. Cordy smiled.

"That's okay. I stole it from you." The two exchanged a soft laugh, eyes meeting again. Their laughter died, the humor replaced by a need so intense it shook them to the core. Cordelia licked her lips in anticipation, mewling in satisfaction when his mouth met hers.

The kiss was soft and slow, explorative and telling. When they broke apart, she leaned her forehead against his, breathing deeply. Her hands caressed his face lovingly, and Conner flinched at the intimate gesture, at the longing in her eyes and in her touch, at her arousal now thick in the air.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," was her breathy confession.

"You're all I've thought of for so long I can't remember when you weren't on my mind." This time there was no hesitation in their kiss. She pulled him close, legs tightening around him. His hands on her back held her flush against him as he ate her mouth, deepening the kiss.

She willingly gave herself over to him, his tongue licking at the crease of her lips, gaining access to the hot cavern of her mouth. When she moaned, Conner's eyes widened. She rolled her hips against his and groaned. He returned the sound, pulling his mouth away from hers.

"You need to not do that," he mumbled. She smiled, hands traveling from his face, down his chest, to his thighs and inward to the growing bulge hidden by black fabric. He moaned, head falling back, basking for a quick moment before he took her hands in his. "I don't think Conner would appreciate us doing this on his couch." Cordelia laughed at that, leaning fully into him.

"You're right." There was silence as the two just sat there, basking in all the emotions running rampant within them, enjoying being in each other's arms again.

The sound of Conner clearing his throat sounded. Cordelia slowly pulled away from Angel so she could take the bowl and towels from Conner and tend to the vampire's wounds. She positioned herself between his legs again, getting back to business, but unable to ignore the bolts of electricity that ran through her body as his finger tips drew soft patterns along her hips and the small of her back. She gently cleaned the caked on blood from his neck.

"Here, hold this there and keep pressure on it." Angel did as told, keeping the damp towel pressed to his neck, a grin on his face. She gave the same treatment to his chest, each cleansing caress tender and filled with love.

Conner watched, silent and still, not sure if he was more disgusted by his father's wounds, or the now too apparent affection the two shared.

"We should go back to the hotel. We don't exactly have a vamp-ready first aid kit here and we really need to bandage your neck up."

"We should all go. And maybe come back for your guys' stuff later." She smiled at the hopeful tone in the statement that was supposed to be nonchalant. Cordelia spoke before Conner could argue.

"Let's just get you home in one piece and patched up first, okay? She stood, taking his hand in hers as he did the same, leaning on her for support.

"Okay."

The worried group had been beyond relieved to see Angel walk into the hotel, even if he looked a wreck. They were ecstatic when Cordelia walked in with him, and weary when Conner grudgingly followed.

Fred fussed over Angel and glared at Conner, before bringing Cordelia the first aid kit. The two retired to Angel's suite, where she bandaged his neck and chest, then tended to his leg.

Angel and Cordelia lay in Angel's bed, quiet and content, allowing the vampire the rest he needed. He held her tight to him, absorbing her warmth. Both knew there was still so much they had to discuss and work through, tonight at Conner's only adding to the complications. They knew they would be okay though as long as they stayed together. But first, there was one last sting Angel needed Cordelia to sooth.

"Cordy?"

"Hmm?" was her sleepy reply.

"Were we in love?" Her eyes opened and she stared up at him, tone now serious.

"No, Angel. We are." She smiled and he returned it, his hold on her tightening as he pressed his lips to hers.

END


End file.
